


Disarray (Artwork)

by EAI



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fantasy AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAI/pseuds/EAI
Summary: Disarray artworks, drawn amateurish-ly by me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am so embarrassed that the first one didn't work, please forgive me! please, do tell if this doesn't too, okay?

 

LEONARD SNART

    

My Lenny! <3 

This is my illustration of Leonard Snart, the mysterious Captain of the Rogues, who may or may not know a certain Barry Allen. I will post a frontal picture of Barry soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

 

BARRY ALLEN 

    

My Barry may not be perfect, the face is a little off, but he looks hella good to me! I love his clothes... *swoon* There are so many ColdFlash fan-arts out there that draw Barry as thinner and leaner than Len. I've done some research that the Flash has good, solid muscles and that Grant's supposedly taller and much heavier than Wentworth, so... yeah. We can see the stark difference at 3x22. 

Next up!

Barry and Len sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G! <3


End file.
